Libro Rojo
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Killua va a la biblioteca y encuentra un libro curioso, un libro de tapa roja. Se le ocurre un evento para Halloween e invita a sus hermanos y a Gon a participar ¿qué sucederá? ¿Es buena idea jugar con ese libro? Este fanfic participa en el Reto Especial de Octubre: Las Voces de los Muertos, en el Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas


**Hola ^^**

 **Me desaparecí unos días, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

 **Hoy no traigo yaoi, sino una historia algo... ¿terrorífica?**

 **Espero haber logrado ese efecto.**

 **La verdad estoy bastante agotada y con sueño, pero quería participar sin importar que, además ya tenía la idea jajaja Aunque no sé si la desarrollé bien, así que vean y juzguen ;)**

 **Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial de Octubre: Las Voces de los Muertos, en el Foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas :3**

 **Disfruten :3**

* * *

 _ **~*Libro Rojo*~**_

 **Hay cosas; juegos, rituales, llámalos como quieras,**

 **Sólo recuerda...**

 **No participes.**

Siempre se había preguntado si era a propósito que Halloween y el día de todos los santos estuviesen juntos en el calendario. Suponía que sí, aunque no le daba importancia como para buscarlo en internet o en algún libro.

Sin embargo, aquel día estaba aburrido.

Demasiado suponía él.

Entró en la biblioteca, cosa rara en el niño. Deslumbró su mirada ante la vacía estancia refiriéndose a seres humanos claro está, porque ahí, estaba repleto de libros, de sueños.

Se acercó a la zona que decía: "Historia" por si acaso, pero luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia la sección que decía: "Horror". Cargada de gigantescos libros, otros delgados, de colores oscuros, apagados, mas, entre todos ellos llegó a su visión un lustroso libro rojo.

Killua no sabía que al abrirlo su vida cambiaría por completo.

Sonrió luego de revisar el contenido.

Ya sabía qué hacer para Halloween.

* * *

El día estaba calmado, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Por eso fue fácil despertar para Gon. De un salto estuvo listo, desayunado.

Tomó su mochila con ropa para quedarse y algunas golosinas para compartir con Killua, ya que su amigo lo había invitado a su gigantesca mansión ubicada en un cerro gigantesco, y es que Killua tenía mucho dinero.

Gon no entendía cómo es que ambos iban a la misma escuela.

No tenía sentido.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, atravesó el río en la parte estrecha pasando sobre las rocas, para así llegar más rápido a la casona de Killua.

Gon era un niño con mucha energía y resistencia, correr cerro arriba para él era pan comido.

Su cuerpo, aún a la velocidad que iba percibió una presencia cercana a él, supuso que era una de los familiares de Killua, ya que todo el cerro era suyo, podían subirlo y bajarlo las veces que quisieran.

Sonrió para sí y no volteó. Entonces volvió a sentirla, esta vez a su derecha.

Se detuvo y vio al hombre pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

-Mmm ¿Eres amigo de Killua?

-Puede ser.

-¿Vienes por la invitación?

-Tal vez.

Gon lo miró extrañado. Decidió seguir corriendo y el hombre lo siguió de cerca.

No sabía si era conocido de Killua, pero si había entrado a su propiedad tenía que suponer que sí ¿verdad?

-Gon ¡Al fin llegas! Ayúdame a preparar todo.

-¿Eh? ¿Preparar? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿No es obvio? Es Halloween, no creerás que sólo vayamos a dormir ¿cierto?

-No, pero…

-Vamos, encontré un divertidísimo juego para que disfrutemos esta noche.

-¿Un juego? ¿Qué juego?

Killua sonrió emocionado. Era un chico que amaba cualquier reto y especialmente si se trataba de mostrar su valía como hombre. Él siempre decía que si hubiera nacido en otro mundo o en otra época hubiese sido un guerrero capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera frente a él.

Gon entonces recordó al hombre pelirrojo, con una cara no muy confiable, e iba a preguntarle a Killua, pero fue llevado del brazo hasta la habitación de éste.

-Vamos, vamos.

"No importa supongo" –Dijo Gon para sí.

Killua y Gon ambientaron la habitación donde estarían, porque según lo que dijo Killua no serían solo ellos. También había invitado a sus hermanos para que participaran.

-¿A tus hermanos?

-Sí ¿no te caen? Siempre los saludas. –Le miró haciendo un mohín que hizo a Gon burlarse de él.

-No me refería a eso.-rió.

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles!

Y tuvieron que ordenar por segunda vez en ese día, porque una pelea de almohadas estalló entre dos combatientes de doce años.

* * *

Se juntaron a las once de la noche, con una hora de anticipación para poder realizar el juego según las órdenes de Killua.

Sus hermanos fueron puntuales como de costumbre.

Illumi, Kalluto y Alluka estaban de pie frente a la habitación con ropa algo lúgubre, pero que no causaba miedo.

Aunque Illumi, él sí podía dar miedo… con esa mirada y ese cabello sacado de película de terror.

-¡Bien! ¡Llegaron a tiempo! ¡Ahora que todos estamos aquí es hora de enseñarles lo que haremos!

Se veía tan emocionado, que Gon no pudo evitar emocionarse también.

-Menos mal, ya que me pusiste esa carta con "sangre" en el espejo de mi baño para que viniera, así que mejor que valga la pena. –Dijo Kalluto con su típico kimono negro que hacía resaltar ese bonito lunar en su barbilla, casi subiendo por su mejilla.

-Claro que valdrá la pena. Escogí algo sumamente genial, mejor que tu jueguito del año pasado donde lo único que hubo fueron tus muñequitos de papel bailando sobre la mesa. –reclamó el hermano.

-Todavía dices eso, pero aún no sabes cómo lo hice. –sonrió con arrogancia irritando al joven albino.

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡No te vengas a creer!

-Ya, ya. Killua explica de una vez de que trata. –pidió Alluka afirmando uno de sus mechones adornado con una bolitas con rostros que iban perfectas para la ocasión. Había tres en cada mechón.

-Bien. Miren. –sacó un libro de tapa roja, voluminoso por donde se viera y bastante ostentoso.

-Vaya, ¿dónde conseguiste semejante objeto? –habló por primera vez el hermano mayor, que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió asistir a la pijamada de su hermanito.

-Existe un lugar llamado biblioteca ¿verdad Gon? –respondió el niño usando su sarcasmo común.

Gon asintió mirando la expresión de Illumi, quien se mantuvo con la misma cara de póker.

"¿Nada le perturba?"

Era una de las mayores incógnitas del mundo.

-Bueno, este libro servirá para realizar el ritual de hoy. –lo alzó como quien promociona la oferta del día.

-¿Ritual? –preguntó Alluka agarrando más fuerte su cabello.

-Sí, hoy invocaremos un espíritu. –presumió el chico.

-Vaya, vaya, espero que sea cierto. –dijo Kalluto, quien se veía demasiado feliz al escuchar algo relacionado a su temática favorita.

Illumi bostezó tranquilamente, mientras Alluka sudaba a mares.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Gon y Alluka agradeció al cielo.

-Por supuesto, encontré un método genial para hacerlo.

-Ah, ok.

Ese día sus mechones sufrieron intensamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta se oyeron.

Todos alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Oh? ¿Ya llegó? –dijo Kalluto, sacando de entre sus ropas unos muñequitos de papel.

Alluka inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, no queriendo creer lo que decía su hermano.

El tomo de la puerta fue girado. Los nervios de Alluka aumentaron y cuando la sombra se dejó ver en el umbral, ella saltó hasta donde estaba su hermano un año mayor, abrazándolo de sorpresa.

-Tranquilo, es sólo el amigo de Illumi. –dijo Kalluto con seriedad.

-Hola, lamento el retraso me perdí. Soy Hisoka.

Alluka rió y actuando amablemente se levantó y saludó al pelirrojo.

"Es él" –pensó Gon y se limitó a saludar con la cabeza simplemente.

Por alguna razón no simpatizaba con esa persona.

-Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar. –Dijo Killua, dando a entender que desde un principio Hisoka estaría presente.- Como dije hoy invocaremos un espíritu con ayuda de esto. –Mostró el libro- Jugaremos algo llamado "Libro Rojo".

-Ah, conozco ese juego, es donde usas un libro rojo para preguntarle cosas y con los ojos cerrados apuntas a un escrito dentro del libro ¿es así verdad?

-Sí.

-¡Bien! ¡Juguemos! –Kalluto parecía el único emocionado después de Killua, y eso era raro, ya que ellos no se llevaban bien porque no tenían nada de qué hablar, ninguno comprendía al otro. Pero tratándose de Horror eran fanáticos totales.

Killua puso la mesa baja en medio del grupo de personas. Tomó una vela roja y gruesa que guardaba en el cajón de su velador y la prendió.

-¿Alguien puede apagar la luz?

Illumi sin problema alguno se levantó de su lugar y cumplió el pedido.

El lugar quedó a oscuras.

Las ventanas se veían siniestras por la penumbra que recorría esas tierras tan alejadas de la sociedad.

Y por esta característica la tapa del libro y la misma vela, parecían manchones de sangre clavados sobre la mesa de vidrio.

-¿No podemos dejar la luz encendida? –preguntó Alluka acercándose más a su querido hermano, quien la miró e hizo un puchero.

-Así no tendría sentido.

-E-entiendo, discúlpame. –el chico con apariencia femenina se pegó a Killua todo lo que pudo y éste empezó el ritual.

-Hay que poner las manos sobre la mesa y decir "Libro rojo", "Libro rojo", "Libro rojo" ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

Las manos causaban sombras en las paredes, debido a la luz escasa de la vela, para una persona normal eso sería algo insoportable, pues parecía que fueran a salir y moverse con voluntad propia en cualquier instante.

Los labios de las personas ubicadas frente a esa mesa, dos estudiantes universitarios, los otros escolares; se abrieron y pronunciaron esas dos palabras tres veces.

Se ocasionó el silencio luego de esto.

-Ahora debemos preguntar algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Lo típico. –dijo Kalluto suspirando.

Killua lo ignoró.

-Preguntemos si algún espíritu aquí, como hacen siempre en las películas.-aportó el chico del cabello estilo melena.

-Muy chistoso. –le miró Killua frunciendo el ceño. Cerró los ojos y se calmó. -¿Hay un ser sobrenatural en esta habitación? –preguntó alto y claro.

Ya vería su hermano estúpido, apostaba a que todos (menos Gon) se burlaban de él por haberlos invitado a jugar un juego de terror, pero no se dejaría vencer, él era Killua Zoldyck y amaba los libros, series de asesinatos, conjuros, poderes inexplicables, finales abiertos, y esta vez les daría un susto de muerte a todos sus hermanos.

Su determinación aumentaba cada vez que recordaba cómo los años anteriores habían planeado asustarlo de distintas maneras, ¡a los cinco años lo dejaron en el patio de la mansión solo y vagando sin rumbo! Y después descubrió que siempre lo estuvieron vigilando esperando a que llorara, una acción que claramente no realizó, pero fue un trauma para él el soportar semejante prueba a esa edad.

Sus dedos se deslizaron y en ese momento una brisa recorrió el rostro de Gon, lo cual lo hizo querer detener todo. No exactamente por miedo, más bien, por ¿paranoias suyas?

Sacudió la cabeza y esperó a su amigo.

-Estoy aquí. –leyó Killua una vez hubo abierto los ojos.

Alluka tembló y no quiso por nada del mundo separar los párpados de sus irises.

-¿En serio dice eso? –cuestionó Illumi como siempre, recio a creer en algo sin pruebas.

-Lo dice. Velo tú mismo.

Así lo hizo, sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento.

-Se supone que en estos juegos las primeras preguntas obtienen resultados erróneos. –explicó Kalluto.

-Pues ya ves que hoy no.

-Apuesto a que ya sabías donde poner el dedo. –volvió a estar en contra el universitario.

En medio de la discusión que Alluka trataba de detener, Gon miró el libro con suma seriedad, había algo raro, había algo que ciertamente no calzaba.

Entonces lo descubrió…

Eso no tenía sentido, eso no podía ser. Aunque no estuviese la luz principal encendida, había una vela y por lo tanto seguía existiendo la sombra para cualquier ser y objeto. ¿Pero por qué ese libro no tenía nada? ¿Acaso…?

Entonces notó una sutil sonrisa en Hisoka, que le hizo entender con que se estaban metiendo.

Su instinto le decía que detuviesen todo, que iba a salir mal…

-Preguntaré otra cosa. Ya verán que hay respuesta.

-Como digas, esta vez te miraré para que no hagas trampas.

-Silencio Illumi. Bien, ya sé. Espíritu que te has manifestado ¿qué eres? O ¿qué eras? ¿Hombre o mujer?

-Tus preguntas dan asco. Esto no da nada de miedo. –reclamó su hermano.

Illumi guardó silencio esperando la respuesta que recibiría cuando Killua pasase sus dedos por el libro.

-Killua… -iba a comenzar Gon, pero una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

Miró al responsable y cuerpo se paralizó.

Hisoka acercó su dedo índice a sus labios y sin que nadie lo viera le pidió a Gon que no hablara.

Gon quitó su mano con rapidez.

-Nada.

-¿Ah?

-El espíritu me ha dicho que es "Nada".

-¿Ves? Por eso no hay que creer en estas cosas.

-Cállate Illumi, ahora empezarán las preguntas interesantes. Y si no te gustan mis preguntas Kalluto haz una tú.

-Bien. –Puso su mano sobre la página del libro y cerrando los ojos preguntó- ¿Qué deseas? –avanzó varias páginas y se detuvo en una frase en específico.

El chico quedó sin habla al leer lo que decía.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Killua cruzado de brazos.

-El adiós de la vida.

-¿Ah?

Gon no entendió que significaba esa frase, Illumi recordó que en dos días había que llevar un árbol genealógico y Killua puso cara de "¿Qué me estás diciendo?" sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

De pronto una risa macabra llenó el lugar, no se distingue si es de una chica o de un chico.

Las páginas empiezan a moverse como queriendo arrancarse solas, la luz de la vela parpadea y los ventanales son golpeados por fuertes corrientes de aire.

Gon no se mueve, permanece con la vista fija en el libro, aunque a su vez se percata del alrededor.

Ve cuando las páginas se detienen y encima de estas unas letras rojas aparecen, como escritas con tinta, lo que más le sorprende es que ve el cómo aparecen.

-¡Alluka!

El niño ríe sin pausas, casi atorándose con su propia saliva, y sus dedos desgarran la carne de sus brazos dejándola caer sobre las páginas escritas del libro.

Una vez realizada su acción empieza a escribir una palabra en kanjis japoneses, usando el líquido extraído de su propio ser, sin una muestra de dolor, sin titubear.

-¡Alluka! ¡¿Alluka qué haces?! –pregunta su hermano preocupado.

Su hermano más cercano a él trata de agarrarlo de la mano para evitar que su sangre siga saliendo.

Kalluto e Illumi forjan una cara de terror, ya que ellos están frente a los otros tres y pueden ver perfectamente como la sangre se derrama sobre el libro.

Gon muestra sorpresa, no cree lo que ve, pero una parte dentro de él sabía que algo así pasaría.

Lee con pausada concentración los kanjis que apenas se entienden, debido al charco.

-Na… Nanika.-dice.

Y la pesadilla empeoró.

El niño de once años dejó las risas y se quedó quieto.

La vela volvió a moverse con brisas que entraban desde ninguna parte.

Esa noche un grito estremecedor cubrió la mansión Zoldyck.

Los participantes del juego que nunca debieron haber empezado se echaron al suelo cubriendo sus oídos, ya que les sangraban si escuchaban directamente esa potente voz que no pertenecía a este mundo y que destruyó los vidrios, trizó las paredes, incluso el techo.

-¡Alluka detente! –gritaba Killua, abrió sus ojos y vio como los de su hermano habían desaparecido. En su lugar sólo había dos huecos negros, acompañados de severas laceraciones en el cuerpo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Killua, Alluka detengan esto! –rogó Kalluto desde el suelo. -¡No volveré a burlarme de ti! ¡Ya basta!

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! –se defendió Killua.

Alluka sigue gritando, y cuando al fin se detiene es sólo para acercarse a sus hermanos frente a ella.

-Her-herma… Herma-no… -pronuncia con dificultad, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor.

-Alluka… -levanta la cara para poder acabar con esa pesadilla y ver a su hermano como siempre.

Fue la peor decisión de su vida.

Ante él ya no había un humano. Eso era una cosa… una cosa sin ojos con diversas heridas que estaban pudriendo la piel a cada segundo.

El cabello que tanto amaba el chico empezaba a caer poco a poco, causando una alopecia terrorífica.

La ropa del chico empezaba a pudrirse junto con su piel como si le hubiesen echado ácido.

-¡Alluka! ¡Alluka! –dijo Illumi y por primera vez el miedo se reflejó en su cara, y el pánico cuando el ser no humano empezó a pasarse las uñas por la piel provocando profundas heridas, asquerosas y sin sentido.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuélvenos a Alluka! –gritó Killua desde el otro lado y sus ojitos llorosos, sus manos temblorosas demostraban lo mucho que aquello le estaba afectando. –Ya… para… -dijo y las lágrimas cayeron sin pensarlo más.

El ser se dio vuelta y mirando los ojos de Killua recitó algo que nadie comprendió.

Gon actuó por reflejo y tapó los ojos de su amigo, lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Esto parecerá fantasioso, pero todos estamos viendo lo mismo! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo un plan! Uno de nosotros deberá actuar de carnada y distraerlo, cuando la mayoría salga, el último nos seguirá, mientras nosotros llamamos la atención desde el pasillo…

-Yo lo haré. –se ofreció Illumi.- No tengo problemas en ser la carnada…

Killua tenía los ojos muertos y sólo pensaba en que Alluka estaba siendo poseída por alguna clase de espíritu maligno.

-Yo…

-¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo con esto! ¡No lo soporto más! –se agarró de los cabellos el pequeño Kalluto Zoldyck y levantándose se puso delante del horrible ser, que ya no era su hermana. – ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Desaparece! ¡No eres real! –negaba una y otra vez mientras el espíritu estaba alerta. -¡Desapareceeeeee! –sin ningún aviso se lanzó en contra del espíritu.

El libro avanzó las páginas y la sangre que lo manchó, avanzó con ellas.

Nuevamente el ser gritó y alzó su mano, que ahora poseía filosas garras, dispuesto a partir el rostro del menor.

En medio de eso Illumi usa todos sus reflejos para quitar a Kalluto del camino de aquél, pero el aterrador ser es más rápido.

Lo agarra del cuello, enterrando sus uñas en el proceso y lo lanza hacia la pared quebrando sus huesos en un solo golpe.

Nuevamente la risa macabra se escucha.

Gon y Killua retroceden.

Hisoka se mantiene con la cabeza pegada al piso.

Y Kalluto el más cercano a la situación ve como su hermano cae ensangrentado al suelo, y seguidamente es decapitado por el cuerpo infantil de su hermano que aún conserva sus proporciones.

-Debemos salir de aquí. –murmura el único del grupo que se mantiene cuerdo. No es escuchado. Su amigo está con la mirada perdida y unos extraños sonidos salen de su boca.

Gon se percata de que algo está mal y se voltea hacia Killua y lo toma de los hombros.

-Killua, killua ¡Killua! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Hay que salir!

Killua se arrastra hasta el borde de la cama, quedando entre el rincón del velador y el librero.

Solloza y continúa con sus diálogos incomprensibles.

-¡Killua!

Gon escucha un nuevo sonido, en el momento en que mira al frente las gotas de sangre llegan hasta su rostro y ve como el cuerpo de Kalluto cae formando un charco en el piso.

-¡Kalluto! –grita aterrorizado y mira con sumo cuidado al imponente ser.

No sabía cómo es que un cuchillo había llegado a las manos del hermano de Killua, no obstante no había tiempo de pensar.

Debía actuar.

Miró a los dos cadáveres tirados, al cuerpo poseído, a su amigo que parecía estar en shock repentino y se decidió.

Si él no hacía algo, nadie lo haría.

Tomó el libro y usó toda su fuerza para cerrarlo.

Nada.

No es que tuviera mucho músculo, pero para cerrar un libro no hace falta levantar pesas…

Pero no se cerraba.

Alluka se acercó a él y agarrándole las muñecas empezó a doblarle los brazos.

Gon se mordió el labio del dolor.

-¡Alto! ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Gon, el amigo de tu hermano, vengo a jugar contigo y con Killua cada vez que tengo libre… ¡Ahhhh! –el dolor se incrementaba y la vista no ayudaba para nada.

La boca de Alluka se abrió rompiendo la mandíbula de la niña y gritó directo a Gon.

Éste sin posibilidad alguna de cubrirse los oídos tuvo que soportar el potente ruido, que hizo estallar sus tímpanos.

Alluka lo dejó caer.

La sangre caía por ambos orificios, se sentía mareado y le dolían los brazos por fuerte agarre.

Miró a Killua, él único que quedaba intacto, quien seguía sin moverse.

Gon Freecs recordó los momentos que vivió con él, desde que el niño rico llegó a su colegio y causó gran impacto, ya que nadie creía que alguien de su posición quisiera asistir a un colegio normal.

Recordó cuando sus padres enviaron a Illumi para llevar de vuelta a Killua, obligándolo a salir del colegio, y como él, Gon Freecs, un niño del campo que hace poco había llegado a la ciudad recorrió todo el camino que fue necesario para presentarse ante la familia de Killua y pedir que se quedara en el colegio.

Todas las memorias inundaron su cabeza.

No podía rendirse si aún quedaba una esperanza, por mucho que doliera, o por mucho que no quedara oportunidad.

Sus ojos castaños divisaron la sombra que se levantaba y salía corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Hisoka? –no escuchaba nada a su alrededor- ¡Hisoka llévate a Killua! ¡Hisoka! ¡Vuelve Hisoka!

Pero el mencionado desde la puerta ultimó la reunión con una sonrisa para nada comprensible en esa situación y huyó, sin escuchar la petición del niño.

El ex Alluka se puso detrás de Killua, con la mandíbula casi alcanzado el abdomen de lo rota que había quedado.

-¡Killua! –él se levantó, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad. Sin poder escuchar ya nada. – ¡Deja a Killua, cosa!

Y de un salto se lanzó sobre el ser golpeándolo contra la cama.

Se levantó sin esperar una segunda reacción y tomando la vela lo acercó al libro maldito.

Éste empezó a prenderse, pero no se quemaba, en lo absoluto.

-¡No puede ser!

Un grito surgió desde el interior del ente, Gon le copió.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y manteniendo el libro rojo en llamas, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo forzó a cerrarse.

Con toda su fuerza física, pero principalmente con todo su cariño por Killua.

-¡Yo salvaré a Killua! ¡Adiós espíritu!

Y con esa despedida el libro fue cerrado.

El cuerpo inerte de Alluka cayó al piso aumentando el número de cadáveres.

-Killua ¿estás… bien?

Los ojos de Killua volvieron a la vida una vez cerrado el libro y mira con asombro a su amigo.

Reacciona rápido para sostenerlo antes de que su cuerpo toque el suelo.

-Gracias Gon. –le dice entre lágrimas.

Porque Killua lo sabía, que Gon se había esforzado por salvarlo.

-Tenemos que salir de… campamento… un día…

-Sí, sí… ¡Perdóname! ¡Si yo no hubiera elegido esto para Halloween mis hermanos… tú…! Yo… perdóname…

-No te preocupes… yo debí… hablarte de lo que decían mis instintos… yo… no actué a tiempo…

-¡Gracias Gon! ¡Si no hubieras estado aquí yo habría muerto!

-Pero… tus hermanos están…

La mirada de Killua se oscureció.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Un segundo después Gon estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

Aún no salía el sol, pero ya había disfrutado suficiente. Podía volver a casa feliz.

-Aunque…

Estaba algo deprimido, no salió todo tal y como lo planeó.

-Faltaron dos. –sonrió tenebrosamente. –Dos quedaron vivos… ¿Quién sabe por cuánto? –y la risa macabra se dejó oír por todo el bosque que rodeaba las tierras Zoldyck.

En el momento en que una nube dejó de tapar a la luna, un libro rojo igual que el cabello de quien lo portaba se dejó ver.

Sin embargo, la muda luna no podía decirlo ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Bueno ¿y qué tal? jahghaja me encantan esos finales xD Ah y por cierto, ¿se fijaron qué pasó con el libro? CHAN CHAN XD**

 **Lo que más me costó fue inspirarme para escribirlo, me puse a buscar música de acorde a la historia, pero odio las imágenes que ponen en los videos TT^TT**

 **Me gusta escribir cosas aterradoras, pero es la primera vez que hago un fic con esta temática, así que ojalá les haya causado un mero escalofrío, ahora me iré a dormir xD**

 **Anunciaré: Este sábado hay capítulo de "S.O.S ¡Me enamoré de un rubio idiota!", para las que siguen mi fic :3**

 **Bueno, nos leemos mis queridas lectoras kjakkaj ^^**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo, aún me falta mucho que aprender. Prometo dar lo mejor de mí :D**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


End file.
